Hosting Holiday
by Queen of Travesty
Summary: Take the lush scenery of Kyoto. Then throw in seven Host Club members, five of which are utterly bonkers, plus members of a certain other club, and jam them all into one whole week. What do you get? Utter mayhem!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

This is my first Ouran High fic (I'm a regular at Cardcaptor Sakura), so please be gentle with me! If you've watched every episode of Ouran High (which I assume you have, or you wouldn't be here), you'll know how endlessly ridiculous the Host Club's antics can be! I'll try to make this as real as you can imagine. Well, don't let me get in your way of reading the fanfic. Enjoy :DD

**Disclaimer**

I wish I could say I own Ouran High School Host Club and all of its accolades (especially the Takashi Morinozuka part), but sadly, I don't. This fic was merely whipped out from my humbly twisted fantasies. So before you go on, please take the liberty of cuddling up with milk and cookies. P:

* * *

**Hosting Holiday**

**Chapter 1: One Ticket to Hell and Back, Please**

"I can't believe it!" Hitachiin Kaoru moaned, throwing his hands up in the air for a dramatic effect.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or better known as Huni, popped another cream puff into his mouth. Takashi Morinozuka (Takashi, Mori, or The Wild in some circles) handed out yet another plate of cake like a pre-programmed robot, to which Huni took utmost delight.

"_Arigatou_, Takashi!" the latter grinned as that, too, disappeared into the gaping hole in his face. 

"I said, I can't BELIEVE it!" Kaoru moaned again, louder this time, thrusting his arms further towards the ceiling (if biologically possible). 

His twin brother, Hitachiin Hikaru, offered him a sympathetic look that said, '_well, what can you do, it's part of life'_, and returned to the other person on his cellphone. 

"Fine, I'll say it again. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" 

This time, he finally received due response from the crowd. Ootori Kyouya, who had been typing away at his notebook, looked up from the glaring screen. "And _what _is it you can't believe, Kaoru?" 

"What I CAN'T believe, is that we have to spend our holiday _hosting!_ Like we can't take a break from all the girl talk and giggles just for a week!" Kaoru exclaimed, steaming at the ears. "And what I can't _further _believe is the fact that _you _were the one who suggested this _fabulous _idea to the Student Council Board! Host Club to accompany and provide _hosting services _to another society on their trip to a foreign country,_ for one whole week!_" 

"Well, I'm sure that's pretty much your problem," Kyouya stated indiscreetly, returning to his notebook, light from the occasionally blinking screen reflecting off his glasses. "You'll sort it out eventually." 

"Kaoru, looks like we must learn to accept the truth." Suoh Tamaki appeared from out of nowhere, pushing aside the trembling finger that was pointing accusingly at Kyouya. "Mommy is, after all, a student councillor himself, so he'll do anything for the council's benefits." 

Kyouya did nothing but shrug nonchalantly. 

"But - but - You _can't_!" 

"I already did." 

"But I thought we were _together_! So the council's more important then?" 

"I never did say that, but since you insist..." 

Kaoru whimpered. "And to think... I had so much planned for the holiday..." Tears began to cascade from his waterlogged eyes. Big, fat goblets of tears that he wiped away with the back of his palms, but in vain, for he was sprouting like a fountain. 

"Sun-tanning at Manza Beach in Okinawa... Attending my uncle's sister's husband's festival and party..." He stole a look at Haruhi, and sobbed even harder. "I was even planning on asking Haruhi to take me to the local commoner annual flea markets! Oh, this is HORRIBLE!" 

"They're not _flea markets_, Kaoru, they're shopping fairs." Haruhi sweatdropped at the sight of Kaoru, who had, as a grand finale of his parody, proceeded to sprawl himself across Huni's tea table. 

Huni looked at him quizzically. "Cookie, Kaoru?" he offered. Kaoru continued to wail, but he extended an arm to grab a biscuit anyway. 

"... And maybe you could take this in a different perspective, you know," Haruhi continued. "I mean, at least we get to travel..." 

When he heard this, Kaoru only bawled even more. 

"He doesn't like travelling," Hikaru whispered into Haruhi's ear. 

"Oh." Haruhi sighed like air escaping from a deflated balloon. "Kyouya-_senpai_ hasn't told him yet, then?" 

"Told me what?" Kaoru looked up, munching wistfully on a chocolate-and-macadamia cookie. 

"That going to _Kyoto_ doesn't really count as..." 

"KYOTO!" Kaoru shot up, snapping out of his depression as he waved a rum-soaked raisin cookie in the air. "You never told me we were going _there_! Oh, the world seems so much brighter now! Kyoto, land of sun-tanning beaches, grand festivals and parties, and street after street of commoner flea markets!" 

"Shopping fairs," Haruhi muttered. 

"Well, now that's all sorted out, I suppose it's safe to tell you just _who _we're going to be hosting," Kyouya spoke up. 

"I hope it's the ballerinas," Hikaru said, flipping closed his cellphone. "Oh, those ladies are so graceful, and elegant, and..." 

"No, it's not them." 

"Well, then perhaps it's the largely female population of the Drama and Poetry Society!" gushed Kaoru, as he broke off a chunk from an almond biscuit. "Their poems are so enchanting..." 

"No." 

"Then it must be the ladies from the High Tea Society – "

"Nope." 

"Or the Literature – " 

"No." 

"_Mou_," Huni moaned dreadfully from the corner. "It's not the Chefs' Recreational Club, is it? They'll make me eat their sugar-free cupcakes for one whole week!" 

"Don't worry, it's not them." 

He sighed in relief, then proceeded to erase the thought of sugar-free pastries by eating more sugar-filled pastries. 

"Then who?" Tamaki insisted. "Who could possibly be so lucky as to spend _one whole week _with the Host Club?" 

Kyouya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and stated, as-a-matter-of-factly, "The Newspaper Club." 

An unabated silence ensued, and the unmusical clang of a fork against a plate sounded from across the room. 

"The... Newspaper... Club...?" 

Kyouya nodded indifferently, and for a while there was nothing but silence, besides the feverish tapping of keys on the keyboard. 

"Who could possibly be so unlucky as to spend _one whole week _with the Newspaper Club?" Tamaki whispered, a certain light lost in his eyes. 

"Hooray for us." Hikaru shook his head, a sigh of defeat escaping his lips. He patted the back and coaxed a once-again wailing Kaoru. 

"Why?" a watery-eyed Huni ran over to Kyouya and tugged on his sleeve. "Why, Kyou-kun?" 

He looked up from the monitor screen, and down at the eyes of a confused Huni. "It'll bring us more benefit than you think." 

"What are you _doing_, Mommy?" Tamaki stepped towards him. "You still remember how they nearly defamed us in Episode 19, right? And - and - they'll tear us apart! Just thinking of it causes my heart to shatter into a million tiny pieces! Oh, my daughter, Haruhi, please come here and give me a big hug, our very last, and call me Daddy, so that your sweet, melodious voice can resound in my ears even after we are split apart!" 

Haruhi looked up from her novel, Pride and Prejudice, and said, rather blatantly, "No." 

That sent Tamaki spiralling into a dark corner of the room, taking an immense depressed interest in engaging his index fingers in a headbutting feud. 

"Is that _Pride and Prejudice _you're reading, Haruhi?" Kyouya noticed. "It's rather... Outdated, don't you think?" 

"Good literature does not fade with time," Haruhi replied. "And I still don't understand, Kyouya-_senpai_. How can we possibly gain from working with the Newspaper Club?" 

"Haru-chan is so clever!" Huni noted to himself, and as a reward for being equally observant, he shoved into his mouth a forkful of cheesecake. 

"You won't believe me if I told you now, so when the time comes, you will see, and then the possibilities will be endless." 

"Alright, since we have all established how intelligent and brilliant this plan is, can you just tell us just _how _we can benefit _right now_, so we can stop worrying about this whole thing?" Hikaru said with irritation, and he motioned to Kaoru, who was shedding sympathy-seeking crocodile tears onto his brother's sleeve. "Besides that, I also prefer my uniform dry." 

"You will see," Kyouya repeated, and pushed his glasses up again. "You will see."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, you may not understand exactly what they're doing and how they're doing it, but the next chapter will reveal all! Well not exactly all of it, I mean there's still the _surprise!_ What surprise? Oh, _you will see_! ;D Reviews please, so I'll know if I'm cut out for Ouran High fics! Love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Thanks everyone for the reviews:3 (Oh, and if you're reading this and you haven't reviewed, you know what to do :DD) On with Chapter 2!

Replies to reviews:

utukushii misu  
Here's your update:DD Hope you enjoy this chappie too!

EuphoniumGurl0  
Thanks for your tips on Hikaru and Kaoru! If you feel picky about any other character do alert me :) Especially for the twins! I'm blur about them. xD

* * *

**Hosting Holiday**

**Chapter 2: Package of Disaster**

"Oh, Chairman, this is just great!" the girls squealed as they entered the room.

"Which part? The one where we get to spend a week in Kyoto, or the one where we get to eat _yatsuhachi_?"

"Um... The part about _yatsuhachi _sounds great too, but just imagine!" One of the girls bounced to her desk and swirled around in her swivel chair. "We get to spend one whole week with the Host Club!"

"What's so great about the Host Club? And stop doing that, it's making me dizzy just standing here," the Chairman muttered grumpily.

"Oh, nothing." Another girl pranced to the window. "Just that they're _only _the _most handsome men on Earth!_"

"Them?_Handsome?_ _Imbeciles_, more like! I absolutely can't stand them, except for that Suoh Tamaki, whom I... "

"ESPECIALLYTamaki!" the girls squealed again, and their eyes drifted off into a dreamy state.

"... Absolutely dread the sight of," he grumbled as the other members had their heads shoved up in fluffy clouds.

"Oh, don't you just find them all so dashing and charming? Except for Huni-_senpai_, who is simply so adorable, but the others are drop-dead charismatic!"

"Are they, then?" He strolled casually over to his desk and picked up a thick portfolio. "Well, do take liberties while we're there, and get as close to them as possible. I have to complete my filing as soon as the term ends... And I'm only missing one more thing."

More squeals could be heard from the girls. "I hear Fujioka-_san_, he's a scholar. Isn't that just exciting? Not only is he blessed with charms, but he's intelligent too. He's not very rich though, in fact they say he's a commoner, but what does it matter? He's cute, and that's what counts..."

"A_commoner_, you say?" He grinned to himself as he fumbled with the pages of the portfolio. "Haninozuka... Hitachiin... Ugh, where is it? Ootori... Morinozuka... Fujioka, finally. Why is it_always _the last place you look in? Yes, anyway, that makes everything so much more exciting! I want you to find out more about this guy. There is something about him I am suspicious about... And when we find out just what that is, it will make our newsletter the hit for weeks on the end!"

"... And Kyouya-_senpai_ has just gotten new glasses!"

"No way! I'm sure he looks fabulous in them!"

"You will gather as much information as you can about this Fujioka Haruhi. All of you. Spend more time with him. Book him for all your sessions, if you will! Just get me the vital information I need, and we will be rewarded handsomely... Girls? Hello, are you listening to me?"

"... Oh, this is so brilliant! Yes, and we can share our new cookies-and-hazelnut cream ice cream flavour with Huni-senpai!" they squealed amongst themselves, giggling the Chairman's speech out of their ears.

He, on the other hand, smacked himself with his own palm and muttered, "This is going to be the longest week in my entire life."

* * *

"Are you really sure this is alright?" Haruhi asked doubtfully as Hikaru and Kaoru presented her with a 'special present'.

"Yes, yes, go ahead, take it!" The Hitachiin twins gave her a chesire grin and thrust the beautifully wrapped gift box towards her.

"O...kay, if you insist..." she murmured and reached out for the gift.

"BUT!" The box was swiped beyond her grasp as they pulled it away suddenly. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she waited for their usual ridicule. "You must promise us one _very important _thing."

"Which is...?"

"You mustn't open it until we ask you to!" Kaoru warned.

"AND that's only during the trip to Kyoto, so you _must _keep your word!" Hikaru added in a mock-serious tone.

"Is this another trick?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"How could you _say _that, Haruhi-chan?" they wailed heartbroken-ly, hugging the gift box close to their chests. "We bought this present _specially _for you! How could you doubt our sincerity?"

"There isn't much sincerity, is there? Since you bought it with the large amount of money you have, it probably wasn't much of a trouble at all."

"You're right, it wasn't!" they blurted out incredulously, and pushed the box towards her again. "But take it anyway. We bought it for you, it's special, what else can we say? Yes, don't open it until we tell you to, and, oh, that beauty was only five hundred bucks. That's against the American currency, doll, so don't stand on ceremony!"

With that, the twins pranced away, leaving a very ridiculous-looking Haruhi holding a very extravagantly wrapped present.

"Rich bastards," Haruhi muttered as she stared exasperatingly at the box. She speculated about all the different nonsensical things they could have put in there. The last time she had opened a present from them, it was a spoon. A perfectly normal spoon, was what Haruhi saw, but apparently the twins thought otherwise.

_"That's a soupspoon_," they had explained carefully. "_We beings use different kinds of spoons for different dishes, for example, the soupspoon is used to drink soup..."_

_"I__**know**__ what a soupspoon is, Hikaru and Kaoru,"_she had replied and sighed. "_I use it at home too."_

_"Oh, we didn't know. We thought commoners used the same kinds of cutlery for different dishes. Kaoru even thought you used your hands,"_ Hikaru explained, waggling his fingers in the air.

_Rich bastards._

"Haru-chan!" came a voice from behind her. She turned around, and a bunny was shoved into her hands. "Want to come and play with Bunny and Takashi and me?"

_Beats standing around trying not to open this damn thing_, Haruhi thought as she let Huni drag her to his tea party.

"Cream and sugar, Haru-chan?" He poured them in and stirred it for her even before she could respond.

"What's that?" Mori asked, nodding towards the gift that she had placed on her lap.

"Something the twins gave me," Haruhi sighed as she took a sip from the coffee. "Must be a dessert spoon this time."

* * *

"What's this?" Tamaki stared curiously at the incredulously wrapped box.

"Just a little something for you, m'Lord," the 'subject' stepped forward and took a humble but exaggerated bow at his feet.

"Why, thank you!" He reached out for the box, but it was suddenly swiped away from his grasp by a pair of swift hands.

"But m'Lord, you must promise us one _very important thing_," they grinned together, like a pair of chesire cats that had planned and prepared every chaos possible in the world.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she carefully placed her favourite T-shirt in the luggage.

It was the weekend again, but that weekend was spent busying herself with her luggage, however meagre. She hadn't planned to bring much, just about two pairs of pants and maybe five shirts, and six sets of underwear or so - but then her father found out about the trip.

Okay, she had planned to tell him where she was going, but _later_ - not to camp (Ouran High, _camp?_ Yeah, right!) but really to Kyoto.

But then he saw her packing in a few outing clothes, and he went completely berserk. He gushed about her not telling him about Kyoto, or he'd have been able to bring her shopping for new clothes - _"Oh, there was that pink lacy dress fair at the mall!" _- and he insisted on her bringing a larger piece of luggage.

She had refused, and told him nicely to get out of her room so she could continue packing her luggage, right after she folded back and hung up all the embarrassing pink dresses and panties that had made a sudden entrance, sprawling all over the bed.

Haruhi looked down at the T-shirt that had _All Scream For Ice Cream!_ lettered across an ice cream cone on the front. Beside it, a glimpse of the mysteriously wrapped gift stared back at her, as if to say,_come on, open me, just a little bit! No one will ever know!_

And she began to think about the chaotic mayhem that would erupt in a few hours.

In an instant, she whipped out the shirt and closed the luggage. Hell no, she wasn't going to let any of their silly antics ruin her favourite shirt!

Just as she packed in the last of her bare essentials, a car honked from downstairs. She recognised that horn. _Oh, no, it isn't - it can't be -_

"HA-RU-HI!" the voices chimed through the window.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you guys doing here? I can go to the station myself!"

"We thought you might get lost, Haruhi, taking the commoners' mode of transport - what was that again, Kaoru?"

"Trishaws, I believe," the other twin stated as-a-matter-of-factly and nodded. "Come on down, Haruhi, we don't want you to be late riding in those rickety things, now do we?"

"They're not trishaws! I'm just living on a different side of town, not on the other side of the galaxy, if you haven't realised! We do get the same modes of transport! I could have taken a taxi, you know!"

"Ah, but even commoner taxis are shabby. A ride in our luxurious limousine will make your day! Come on, Haruhi, toss your luggage in the back and let's cruise! The limo serves chocolate, wine, and even toffees! You do know what toffees are, don't you, Haruhi?"

"Of course she doesn't, commoners don't have the money to buy such simple luxuries in life, Kaoru..."

"Rich bastards," Haruhi muttered under her breath as she pulled her luggage through the door.

"Now, Haruhi darling," her father appeared in front of her, waggling his finger in her face. "Don't forget to brush your teeth every morning and night! Oh, and I packed in a set of your favourite pink-and-pink dress, in case you want to go out shopping! Bye, dear, do call home!"

"Okay,_ okaa-san_," she sighed as he beamed at her and shut the door.

"Ha-ru-hi!" the twins called in a singsong voice. "Come quick, or we're gonna be late!"

She exhaled deeply, and headed down the stairs. _This is going to be a longest week in my entire life._

* * *

**Author's note**

And the last three weeks were THE longest in my entire life. Sitting for the dreaded major exams definitely left my brain split apart - luckily I managed to do this up right before hell came!

Oops, did I just say what I did? Pretend I didn't! Reviews please! x33


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Thank you to all who have reviewed! :DD It's not really good to invest in the Ouran High sector, since the readership is lower, BUT it doesn't matter, 'cos it's the writing that counts! Passion is enjoyment, isn't it :DD Well, here it is then. Presenting to you Chapter 3!

(Sorry I can't reply to reviews and all. But I am truly grateful to all my supporters! x33)

* * *

**Hosting Holiday**

**Chapter 3: Departure to Chaos**

_"Train 81 on Platform Nine, departing to Kyoto in five minutes."_

"Haru-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan are here!" Huni chirped as he bounded energetically over to Haruhi.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What took you _bakas _so long to get here?" Tamaki chided them, and turned to Haruhi. "My daughter! I believe you were late trying to stuff all your bright and colourful outfits into your... _Small _luggage, isn't that right?"

He stared at her meagre luggage contemplatively, wondering how many uber-_kawaii_ outfits she had in there.

"Actually, I was together with Hikaru and Kaoru in their limousine," Haruhi replied earnestly.

"You... You... _What?_" Tamaki stammered. _The twins? My precious Haruhi? In a limousine... __**Together?**_

"Haruhi! Let us go in and find our seats!" the twins interrupted, grabbing the poor girl by her arms and sandwiching her between them. "We will have so much fun sitting together!"

"I can teach you to play _special _poker!" Kaoru said, winking his eye at her.

"And I can show you something... Interesting," Hikaru chuckled deviously, earning a stupefied look from Tamaki.

_Special poker? Show her something __**interesting**__?_ Soon, his inner mind theatre started rolling its tape of torture.

"It's time to go in," Mori patted Huni on the back.

"_Hai_, Takashi," he replied sadly as they stepped through the doors, with Tamaki lagging behind. "But I wanted to sit with Haru-chan. I have so many new cookies to share with her! Almond crumble, chocolate and hazelnut, champagne..."

_"Welcome aboard Train 81. We are departing to Kyoto, estimated travelling time two hours and fifteen minutes. Please take a seat at your designated places, and we wish you an enjoyable ride."_

"Wait, there are _designated seats?_" the twins moaned from somewhere in the middle of the carriage.

"My ticket says A-4. What's yours, Hikaru?"

"A-3. Hey, we're sitting together! What about our little darling Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up wide-eyed at them.

"Huh?"

"Your ticket, Haruhi, what does it say you're sitting?"

"Uh, right here..."

"Are you sure you can read that? It's the letter and number on the left-hand side of the ticket. See, the one in big, bold font..."

"Yes, and it says J-13, Kaoru."

"Well, this seat _can't _be J-13, the coincidence is too huge, no, let me check... Oh hey, it really is J-13..."

"Our cuddly has psychic powers!" Hikaru exclaimed incredulously. "She just picks a random seat, and voila! It's the seat number on her ticket!"

"Actually... I sat here because my ticket says so," Haruhi pointed out. "You guys just sat right down next to me."

"Um, this is J-14, right...?" a voice piped up from beside them. "My ticket says J-14..."

"Huni-_senpai_! _You're _sitting next to Haruhi?" the twins gasped, mouths agape.

"I am? Yay! Then I can share my cookies with you, Haru-chan! I have so many new flavours with me, like almond crumble, chocolate and hazelnut, champagne..."

"This is great," the twins muttered as they hauled themselves to the front row. "And we hadn't even gotten round to playing special poker!"

* * *

She stared out the window. The sky was blue, and they were speeding past miles and miles of grassland. She looked up at the clouds, and thought she could see animals forming. A rabbit... An elephant...

And then there was her mother. She blinked her eyes, once, twice; she couldn't believe it. Her face was there, smiling down, and everything she remembered about her was still the same.

Only then the trees swayed. The rabbit and elephant drifted away, and her smile turned into a frown...

"Haru-chan! Would you like a cookie?"

She turned around and took it politely from him, but when she turned back as quickly as possible to look for the face again, it was already gone. Disappeared into the blue sky...

"This is nice!" Haruhi exclaimed as she sank her teeth into the crumble, her mind taken off her mother.

"It's champagne, Haru-chan. Here, try this! It's hazelnut cream!"

"Thank you, Huni-_senpai_."

A girl about their age had walked past them at this instant, and she gave Haruhi a brief stare as she was taking a bite out of the soft cookie. Haruhi spotted a glint of slight disapproval; but then again, maybe it was just the champagne.

"Where'd you get so many cookies from?" Haruhi asked politely as she nibbled on the heavenly biscuit.

"I have them ordered every week from my very own cookie fact -"

"_Sumimasen_..." came a soft voice from beside them. They swivelled their heads to the source of the sound. It was that girl, the one who had strolled past their seats just.

Now she was glaring at Haruhi. The scornful look only lasted momentarily, but it put its point across firmly enough. Her eyes immediately darted away, and she tilted her head to the left and spoke softly.

"Uh... My friend and I... We were wondering where you're from..."

"She means, which part of town," another girl piped up from behind. "Hi, I'm Yuko, and she's Sakyo."

Huni and Haruhi blinked.

"What we mean... Is, well -"

"We think that... Uh..."

There was an abrupt silence, and all that was heard was the polite sipping from the Coke that Mori was drinking, and also a nervous murmur from the girls.

It was awkward, but Huni kept his anticipating gaze on them, occasional flowers blooming in hope of a compliment or two.

"We were wondering if we could be friends, because we find you very handsome," they suddenly blurted out in unison.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Huni!" Huni spoke up in his usual cherry-sweet voice; the garden of flowers around his head unable to contain their excitement any further.

"Um, yeah, hi, but we were talking about... Him," they stammered, diverting their eyes once again to Mori.

He blinked his eyes like he just woke up from a daydream, and turned to them.

"We... Saw you boarding the train, and... You're really tall, you know, and really handsome, and..." one of them stuttered.

"And we were wondering if you could... You know, maybe, we could... What's your name?" the girl called Sakyo managed out.

But there was silence. Mori just offered them a blank stare, and for an extensive period of time nobody said anything.

"Well, it was nice meeting you! Bye!" Yuko said suddenly, grabbing her friend by the arm. "Come on, Sakyo, let's go!"

"But we didn't even get his name..." Sakyo's voice slowly faded away into another carriage.

"Almond crumble!" Huni exclaimed, waving a cookie in the air almost triumphantly.

* * *

The hour after that was sheer boredom.

Haruhi had begun to wonder what her father was doing at home (assuming he even stayed at home), when Tamaki 'happened' to stroll by. He had acted all surprised to find them sitting there, right smack in the middle, especially for Haruhi. He pulled a total drama repertoire right in the middle of the lane, proclaiming how he had missed his daughter the past hour or so, and pulled them into a tight family hug. He bid her to say that she missed her Papa too.

"The only father I'm missing right now is my _biological _father, who sure as anything doesn't act like some deranged blonde in the middle of a train carriage."

That pretty much sent Tamaki into his own dark world on a dark seat in a dark corner of the train for his darkest forty or so minutes after that.

"He sure has to work on his subtlety," the twins commented from their front seats, swivelling their heads around when they heard the commotion.

There were still thirty minutes more to burn and Haruhi was already feeling like she'd been away for a whole year. She stole a sideways glance at Mori, who was dozing off with headphones plugged into his ear. She wondered what kind of music he was listening to. Pierrot? Good Charlotte? It was funny trying to imagine what kind of music Mori was into.

Then she recalled the incident that had happened earlier. The way the girls had confronted him, and the way he had maintained his calmness, without even speaking or blushing.

_Maybe if he tried to speak, he would have blushed_, she thought to herself. _Or even burst out laughing_, she bemused.

"What's Haru-chan thinking of?" Huni asked curiously, waving a hand before her eyes.

"Hmm?" she hummed, realising she had been smiling to herself. "Nothing, Huni-_senpai_. I was just wondering what kind of music Mori-_senpai_ is listening to."

"Takashi?" Huni echoed. "He's not really into music. Most of the time it's just the radio station," Huni remarked, yawning and stretching his arms. "It's funny how those girls didn't realise that he couldn't hear them, _ne_, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi blinked, then realised._ So __**that **__was why he didn't respond! And I was wondering how he managed to keep such a straight face._

"Is he always so indifferent to girls?" Haruhi gathered the courage to ask, but Huni had fallen asleep with Bunny in his arms.

_Twenty more minutes_, she thought tiresomely to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Major backache! I should really keep my sitting position straight when working on the computer. _Working on the computer!_ How cool does that sound! Oh, and isn't the way Mori-senpai acts so indifferently towards girls just ultimately intriguing? Haha. Alrighty anyways, I'll be looking forward to reviews! :DD Thanks a bunch, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
